


Changed ❤

by CrazyBirdLady



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBirdLady/pseuds/CrazyBirdLady
Summary: Many people don't trust him after what he's done, but you still stand by him and that's what he loves the most about you. ❤





	Changed ❤

There's something about Magolor that just gives you the butterflies. He is so nice and sweet, he has a great bubbly personality and he always makes you laugh and smile. You have been friends for quite some time, you considered him a very close friend. You enjoyed hanging out with with him but you always received looks from others. Including your other very close friend Meta Knight, he always told you away from that "lying wizard". It pained you hearing Meta Knight say all these bad things about the one that you really cared about and even secretly had a crush on. You understood that Meta Knight worried and cared about your safety. The last thing he could ever want is that wizard taking advantage of you and your feelings. Messing with a girl's heart is unforgivable in Meta Knight's eyes. 

You and Meta Knight walked together through the castle halls, waddle dees running around and keeping the castle in check. You were on your way to Magolor's Lor Starcutter. The two of you were having a picnic, Meta Knight of course was not pleased about this. 

"I just don't think it's a good idea ______, he's dangerous." he said in his thick Spanish accent. "Remember what happened when Kirby, Bandanna Dee, the King and I helped him? He's a lying backstabber!" 

Who could forget? It was the talk of Dreamland for a very long time. Ever since then, people didn't like Magolor that much and avoided him completely. You felt bad for him, he always told you he was lonely. When he came back to Dreamland you decided to welcome him and even offered to show him around. Since you both were from different planets, you both could relate. Hanging out with him often caused you to only fall for the Halcandran. The only friends he really has is you and Kirby. You had a kind heart, you always believed people could change. You knew deep down Magolor changed. Kirby understood that, why couldn't everyone else could too? 

"Meta Knight I remember all right, but he's changed. I just know he did, why can't we just leave it at that?" 

Meta Knight scoffed, "I doubt that wizard changed much." 

Your footsteps were in unison as you both made your way to the castle courtyard. "You'd be surprised how much he's changed." You said as you stopped and looked into his deep yellow eyes. 

"I know you care about me Meta Knight, but believe me he's a sweet guy. He really is sorry for everything and he even built Kirby that theme park remember?" Meta Knight soften his gaze, "And if anything happens, I'll be able to protect myself no problem." 

You were indeed strong. You and Meta Knight were star warriors, you've been partners for as long as you both could remember. You both fought and survived the war but lost many, many friends. Being very few surviving star warriors he was extremely protective of you. He couldn't bear to lose you too...

"You know how I feel about this ______, I won't hesitate to kill him if he hurts you." 

"I'll be just fine Meta knight, thank you for your concern but i'm more than sure it won't be necessary." You said as you smiled at your partner. You gave him a big hug, he tensed at your touch but soon wrapped his arms around you and returned the hug. His wings rubbing your back. You both pulled away and you headed off to Magolor's Lor Starcutter. 

"Bye Meta Knight, see you later! " You shouted and waved to your friend as you made your way out the castle. 

"Cuídate _____.... " Meta Knight said softly, eyes glowing green with concerned while he watched you take off.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You made your way out of cappy town square and made your way to the grassy dreamland countryside where Magolor lived. He never did like the town much, he much rather liked being alone with nature. Humming your favorite tune, you smiled as you looked above you and saw blue birds fly and dance above you. The sheep enjoying the weather and going about their daily routine. The wind was refreshing against your skin, you always adored nature in dreamland. Dreamland was way more peaceful than your home planet. 

"Hey ______! Over here!" A certain voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You turned your head to see Magolor, waving and brimming with joy. "Hopefully it wasn't too hard finding the place." He said rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

"Don't worry about it Mags, it was no trouble at all!" You smiled back and he rushed to you, grabbing your hands as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"I'm so happy you were able to come!" You both walked back to his ship, "I'm sorry if it interfered with your busy schedule. I know how you knights at the castle are always so busy." 

"It's okay! I wasn't busy today, Meta Knight was nagging on me not to go though. You know how Meta Knight can be." 

Those words hit hard on Magolor, "Oh, I see..." he looked at the soft grass below, avoiding eye contact with you. You instantly regretted your poor choice of words, it's always been something very sensitive to talk about to him.

You put your hand on his round shoulder, trying to shake off those bad memories and negative energy. "Come on! Let's get the food and let's have our picnic, we have a whole day of fun things to do!" 

You both made your way to Magolor's ship and got a blanket and the food he generously offered. You both picked a spot right under a tree on a hill, you laid the blanket on the soft ground. You both worked together to put all the food and the silverware neatly, until it looked like a picnic fit even for King Dedede. 

You both sat down and enjoyed yourself to all the snacks, you both laughed and enjoyed the wonderful dreamland weather together. You both shared stories of each other's home planets. The Halcandran would tell you cute childhood stories, and stories of all his travels before coming to Dreamland. 

"So Mags, how do you like it here in Dreamland so far?" 

He smiled brightly, "I love it here! It's so much more relaxing compared to back home." 

You took a sip of tea from your teacup, "I agree, I didn't care much for my home planet." Magolor tilted his head in confusion and curiosity , "Why is that ____?"

"The people were pretty rude, much conflict from other nations, just seemed like there was never any peace. But it's much different here in Dreamland, but a very good different." You explained. 

Magolor nodded in agreement, "I totally understand, the people here are much nicer!" he said as he took a bite from his sandwich. 

"Very much so! Meta Knight and Kirby have helped me tremulously since I've came here!" You told him as Magolor looked away.

"Hey _____...."

"Yeah, what is it?" You concernedly asked. 

"Do....do you ever feel like you are judged here?" 

You were confused by his question, "What do you mean?" 

Sighing, he looked up at the blue sky. "Don't get me wrong, I love Popstar. But it's like ever since what happened in the past, people just don't like me anymore. No matter how many times I apologize for everything, no matter what I do. They still don't want me around...just like Meta Knight..." 

He clenched his fist in anger, the bad memories flooding his mind. 

"The people I've hurt, the damaged I've caused....and for what?" 

"Magolor..."

"Not to mention I hurt you too _____..." 

He turned to look at you, tiny tears bubbled in his eyes and his ears drooped in sadness. He was trying his hardest not to cry, not to ruin this day for the both of you. It was extremely hard and his emotions were winning. 

"Please don't worry about it, I forgive you for what happened. And frankly, I don't care what they say or think. I think you are a great person and if I didn't care I wouldn't be here with you. I will always be here for you Magolor." 

He looked at you, tears still in his eyes. "D-Do you really mean that ____?" 

You grabbed his hands softly, "Of course I mean it. I would never lie to you. You mean a lot to me, Magolor. Please don't cry." 

Magolor blushed as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "You mean a lot to me too _____, I never want to hurt you ever again. I...love you _____....."

You were shocked to hear what he just said, you knew that you loved him. But you never wanted to let him know because you were scared to ruin your friendship with him. That's why you kept your feelings hidden from him. "I've always loved you ____, you were the nicest person I've met here. Even though everything I've caused you still are here for me. You've supported me through all the bad times and I couldn't help myself from falling in love with you. I just didn't think you wanted anything to do with me." He said while hiding his pink cheeks from you with his mittens.

Before he said anything else, you tackled his round body to the soft grassy ground. He was a blushing mess as you kissed his gently on his lips. 

"I love you too Magolor, and don't forget that Kirby does too. Please don't think of the bad memories anymore, you aren't that person and you've changed. Please be as sweet as you are." You said as you cupped his cheek. 

Hand in hand, and a newly couple. You spent the entire day cuddling in the grass with Magolor, watching the clouds roll by. You could care less on what the cappies or anyone said about him. You'll will be by his side no matter what people say.

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: Cuídate = take care/be careful. 
> 
> And in case people didn't know, Magolor built Kirby a theme park in Kirby: Dream Collection.
> 
>  
> 
> Magolor is such a precious character and he deserves so much more love. I'm sad there's hardly any stories about him. Also, Mexican Meta Knight is the best Meta knight, as you know the story takes place during in the "Kirby: right back at ya" time era. I hope you readers enjoyed the story, I haven't written in so long so I'm very rusty. I hope to continue writing, and get better at it. If you like the story please let me know, nice comments are always greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading my story! Have a great day and remember that you are beautiful! ✌️❤️


End file.
